


【雷金安R】老师，好久不见(3)

by waitting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 年下上位, 总而言之？就这样了嗝…
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitting/pseuds/waitting
Summary: 主役lof，请在万生百味组合找后续。雷金主役，凹凸世界，学院pa世界观，老师金×学生雷和学生安。





	【雷金安R】老师，好久不见(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 主役lof，请在万生百味组合找后续。
> 
> 雷金主役，凹凸世界，学院pa世界观，老师金×学生雷和学生安。

9  
被围着的金居然有不输于自己的人气，被人群簇拥着的金和他自己自然没办法接近。

就这样心不在焉地看着对面的小少年一杯又一杯地喝下递过来的金啤酒，在落到某个人身上的时候，雷狮的眼神染上戾气。

有个女人正在把白色的药丢进酒里，在迅速蒸腾融化到肉眼看不见的时候递给了面前摆着一堆酒的金。

现在阻止已经来不及了。

雷狮刚站起身，就看着金把那杯酒吞下。早就晕乎乎的金这回直接瘫在沙发上，用自己的手轻轻扇着风。

拦住女人打算做些什么的手，雷狮架着金的腰猛的一扯，把娇小的男生扛到了自己肩上。

"这个男生我就先带走了，你们继续。"

不再看身边一干人的表情，雷狮大步跨出了KTV，一直走到街道上才把扛着的家伙放下来，护在自己怀里。

被扶着的家伙已经东倒西歪了，虽然雷狮他生气这个撩拨了他心神的人居然忘了他，但是撞上那个水嫩的脸颊，他的心里只有爱恋。

他一直喜欢着的人现在就躺在他的怀里，既然是投怀送抱来的宝贝，自然是没有不收的道理，这也是雷狮在商场上的一律作风。

金迷迷糊糊地伸手，朝着揽着他的冰凉右手摸去，在面上蹭了蹭，最后露出满足的微笑。

真像个可爱的笨蛋兔子，连身边的人是什么都不知道。

"乖…马上就到了，小鬼。"

雷狮打横抱起醉醺醺的小人，大步行走在红灯街附近通往宾馆的路上。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

"唔……"

身体好热，就像是被丢进了烤箱里的面包，全身都软绵绵的，并不是那种干燥的热度，身体就像被蚂蚁轻咬了全身，每一个角落都麻麻的。

听到了自己的声音，身边"窸窸窣窣"的声音停下了。靴子踩踏着地面的沉稳脚步声逐渐靠近，人的气息出现在了金的身边。

"金老师，你还真是嗜睡啊。"

耳边的声音充满磁性，还带着一点点诱惑的意味。金被这样的声音酥了身子，缓缓睁开了他充斥着水雾的双眼。

是自己在欢迎会上遇到的长得很帅气的男生。莫名奇妙亲近自己的人。

"唔……为什……"

"！！"

开口刚说了的两个字，金就迅速闭上了嘴。懒散的声音里软软的，即使是金也发现了声音里甜腻的糖分。

"金老师，怎么不说了？"

对这样的声音很满意的雷狮调侃着发出低笑，右手伸向他，抚摸着金的脸颊。原来试图拍开这只手的金发现自己的身体也软软的，连抬手的力气都没多少。

最要命的是雷狮冰凉的手，无时不刻在挑战着他体内接近崩溃的炽热，已经热得发懵的神智在吸引着他主动靠向那只手，无意识得用粉红的脸颊磨蹭着，眼里是自己都没察觉的痴迷。

"好舒服……"

雷狮倒吸了一口冷气。

金脸上陶醉的表情和温柔的声音都像是一把无形的剪刀，切断了雷狮原先准备好问候的开场白。

最爱的人正在身下主动诱惑着自己，既然如此也没有那些前戏的必要了不是？

"…老师，这是你自找的。"

没能理解雷狮说的话，金眨了眨眼，睁开时看到的就是一张放大的俊脸，唇上附上了让他惊愕的烫人柔软。

"……雷…！唔！"

奚落的话语被悉数吞进了雷狮口中，面前的少年吸吮着他的唇瓣，反复地摸索舔舐，细致的动作下是粗暴的力量，金的唇瓣不一会儿就发红发肿。

牙关被脆弱的主人当成了最后一丝倔强，在几次突破无望后，雷狮狠咬了一下金的下唇，满意地听到了身下的人一声痛呼，雷狮再度附上了果冻一般的双唇，灵活的舌头破开微张的缝隙，轻轻扫过了一圈金的贝齿。身下的人身体发麻地抖了抖，试图逃开雷狮张狂的动作，被他左手扣住了身下的人不安分的脑袋，卷起对方笨拙的小舌缠绵。

呼吸被身上的暴徒掌控，夺走了他所有氧气的人总会在他被吻得濒临窒息的时候把空气渡进他的喉腔，再次开始侵略。"啾……啵…"亲吻的声音混杂着水液搅动的声音在房间里回转，金的双颊因为这样放肆的声音夺回了一部分神智，抵挡着身上人的侵略。

奈何只是杯水车薪，舌尖每一次都会被对方灵活地躲开，最后落在金最敏感的舌根试探舔舐，让他好不容易支起的身子又软了下去。推拒的双手到最后也慢慢揽住了身上人的精壮的腰间，放任身体主人的另一只手伸进自己的休闲服里，在滚烫的身体上游走，落下金他自己都轻不可闻的满足轻呼。

来来回回几次之后，雷狮放开了怀里已经被吻得七荤八素的金色妖精。湖蓝的双眼在升腾起的水雾里变得像玻璃珠一样流光溢彩，双眼中倒映着的都是雷狮的脸，混杂着连金都不知道情欲的色泽。金下体的小家伙也不自觉地抬头，在他的短裤下隆起一层弧度。

对着散发着无形魅惑的妖精，雷狮挑起金的白T下摆粗暴地褪下他的上衣。并没有搭理金的挣扎，把他的衣服丢在了床下。

白里透红的娇小身躯暴露在橙色的灯光下，在雷狮的眼里白皙地发亮。因为刚才的亲吻浮上了晶亮的水痕，就像露水下的粉嫩桃子任君采集。

"雷狮一一！！！"

原来愤怒的声音混杂着娇羞的尖叫，无不警告着声音的主人已经慢慢落入了雷狮的陷阱。不再在意自己变得奇怪的声线，金撑起身子想要从男生的怀里逃出去，被男人抓住了大腿根，扯回了自己身边。

背对着自己的金跪趴在自己怀里，雷狮把脑袋埋在了金的脖颈之间，就像抓住猎物的狮子一样狠狠咬住了金脖子上柔软的一处，惩罚着这个试图溜走的小兔子。而他的双手游走在金的身上，划过他的锁骨，蹭过他的肚子，最后落在了他胸前的红樱上，轻轻拽住扯了一下，听着金急促地一秒呼吸后，雷狮松开了刺入身体的尖齿，开始在疼痛的地方落下轻吻。身下的小家伙跟着自己的亲吻有节奏的痛呼，快感和痛感一时间爆发，轰地金的脑子嗡嗡作响。

"不要……嗯……雷、雷狮……放开……"

"嗯？我看金老师现在很享受啊…"

说完又很坏心地揉捏了几下胸前发红的两颗樱桃，感受着指尖的小家伙因为主人的情绪慢慢发硬后，雷狮翻过金的身体，含住了其中的一边。吸吮了一会后用之前折磨着金的舌头一次次划过红樱的中心，听着金控制不住地发出娇喘，雷狮的一只手熟练地再次触碰着另一边的红樱继续玩弄着，另一只手已经缓缓划过了金没什么结实肌肉的柔软肚子，沿路向下摸去。

金下头的小家伙早就已经昂起他的小脑袋，和纯情的主人不同，显露出他的欲望。雷狮用让金几度沉沦的手划过小帐篷，看着金生理性地颤抖了一下，慢慢钻进了金的裤腰带里。

意识到了危险的金被冰凉的触感短暂回了神智，把自己从铺天盖地的欲望里拉回来，双手拉扯着雷狮的头巾试图转移雷狮的注意力，最后硬生生把头巾扯了下来。后者没怎么在意，张开了折磨着金的双唇后又一次留恋地轻啄了一下红点，调笑地享受着金明显变得急促的喘息。牵出一丝暧昧的白线，随后看向了不专心的小人。

被暗紫色的锐利双眸捕捉的金本能地颤抖了一下，忘记了原先挣扎的动作。雷狮一把夺过金手里转移注意力的东西，扣住了他的双手高举过身下点火的小妖精的头顶，用发带打了个死结束在床头。

"在意我之外的东西，就这种手段果然还是不能吸引老师的注意啊。"

虽然停下了动作，但是男生平静的言语里让金体会到了暴风雨前的宁静。不安分地扭动着身子，下身却触碰到了炽热的硬物，吓得他缩起了身子，轻轻颤抖着不敢有大动作。

"不……我没有…这个意思……雷狮你放开我……"

身上的男人这样明显的欲望即使是傻子也明白了，即便他想要溜走，被快感洗礼的身体已经软得发麻，更不用提被束在床沿的双手，要逃出去只能让面前的人放过他。

面对金的劝说雷狮只是冷笑，金看着他的迷蒙双眼只会让他的欲火更加高涨。在金的注视下，雷狮抬起金的双腿，把他的短裤和内里的裤子一并扯下，已经抬头的玉茎就这样落入了金的眼中。

"金老师……是谁说没有那个意思的？嗯？"

耳边的低语混着湿热的吐息，扩散在金的耳郭，吹的金的身体不由自主地颤抖。

雷狮把粉嫩的玉茎握在手里，在金惊恐的水眸注视下熟练地上下撸动。原来金满腔羞耻而变红的脸颊因为雷狮轻车熟路的动作又染上了潮红。

"…雷…嘤……哈……等等…！唔……"

无助地他只能试图继续缩起身子，不过并不能躲开雷狮的手。快感一步步攀升，金移开了视线躲避眼前的淫秽至极的画面，耳垂上落下了尖锐的疼痛。紧随其后的是雷狮的深吻，在金的唇边缠绵之后沿路向下，落在了他的锁骨上，脖颈间。错落密布的都是红嫩的痕迹和大大小小的咬印。

"雷狮……！！不要亲……那里…不可以~~！"

自己都克制不住的声音传出，恶劣的男人锁定了金的腰侧。手上的动作并没有停下，连带着细吻着腰侧的一片，双重的快感砸碎了金剩余的理智，连他的身体也背叛了自己的意志开始迎合着雷狮亲吻的地方。原先克制的快感层层叠加，一齐往小腹的方向涌入，最后在金身下的顶端溢出来，尽数落在了纯白的被单上，还有雷狮的手心。

"金老师…真是淫乱的小家伙。"

嘴里是责怪的口气，但雷狮脸上的表情带着调侃和引诱。怀里的小家伙已经满脸通红地闭上了双眼，不再搭理他的话。

不过…没关系就是了。

"既然老师爽过了，那么也该让我收一些报酬了吧？"

慌乱地睁开眼，看到雷狮在他的身上支起身子，双手架住了皮带的锁扣迅速打开，抽出来以后连着裤子一起丢在一边。

"雷狮…！！不可以！！！"

"老师还真是自私呢，不过我会让老师好好改一改的。"

架起金的双腿放到自己肩上，雷狮手里仅存的残余白液尽数还给了它们的主人，被雷狮刺进金身后已经被略微湿润过的小口，开始细心地为金做起扩张。

光是一只手指就受到了金后穴内的热烈欢迎，紧致地缠住了雷狮的食指，就像是想要留住它一样一点点往内吸吮，淫乱的穴肉攀附在雷狮的手指上，而他们的主人还在抵抗着。

"不……呜……雷狮……求你…这里不……"

断音混杂着娇喘声，求饶的音符从身下的金丝雀嘴里漏出来，一次次挑战着雷狮的耐性。他加快了手里的动作，紧跟着插进了两根手指，经过金的精液润滑的手指被金的穴肉吸附地更加紧密，雷狮不满的皱眉，抬手拍了一下金堪比棉花糖柔软的臀肉，换回了金充斥着情欲的痛呼。

"金老师，放松点。"

"如果你不想一会太痛的话。"

还没来得及咀嚼话里意思，身后侵犯自己的家伙又大了一些。雷狮已经插进了三根手指，粗暴地在给初出茅庐的稚嫩身躯做着最后一步的扩张。身后的痛感沿路直上，带着快乐的疼痛刺激着他的脑神经。媚叫不可遏制地传出，混着身后逐渐变得响亮的水液搅动的声音，淫秽的粉色染上了更深的红晕。

原来被痛苦折磨的金在细致的扩张中也慢慢不再那么疼痛，转而的是难以言喻的兴奋感。原来身体炽热的源头仿佛就是这里，被雷狮的手指穿插一次，他的身体就会变得舒服一点。

但是只是舒服一点而已，还有什么重要的东西还没……

看着金不自觉地闭合着他的后穴，似乎在所属什么的样子，原来僵硬的穴肉也软的滴水，精液的作用下他的后穴湿润滑腻，就像是一个粉色的小嘴等待着雷狮喂养。

雷狮低笑着，怀里的小家伙已经无意识得抖动着他的身体往自己身上靠，看来是之前被投放的药物起了作用。

他也差不多忍耐到极致了。

雷狮拉下自己最后的一件裤子，炽热发硬的物体跳出来，直接抵上了金身后的小嘴，热度让金都忍不住颤抖了一下。

好奇怪…之前明明知道要躲开的…为什么这一次……

好想要……

金的眼睛里已经覆盖了情欲，连带着他的身体一起，在主动靠近着曾经他避之不及的人。

"别着急…小鬼…"

"我会满足你的。"

已经换回了原来的称谓，雷狮将自己的蘑菇头缓缓没入金流水的小嘴里，两个人都呼吸一窒。

好疼……为什么雷狮的肉棒会这么大……还没插进来只是前端的一点就疼的金溢出了几滴眼泪。

"雷狮…好痛啊……呜……"

被金的后穴纠缠地发疼的雷狮俯身，爱怜地吻住了泛着泪花的小人。这次的金不再抵抗，双手不自觉的抱住身上人的脖颈，痴迷地望着满眼的紫罗兰色，粉舌迎合着侵略者缠绵共舞。

感觉到身下的人放松了些，雷狮找准了机会用力挺入，将自己的肉棒深埋在金的穴肉间。他的双手固定住了金已经被汗水打湿滑溜溜的身体，一次次顶撞着金紧紧吸附在肉棒上的粉红穴肉。

第一次被人这样亲近进入的后穴格外敏感，把肉棒上的纹路都清晰烙下，悉数交给它们不谙世事的纯洁主人。金满脸潮红地感知着他第一次见面就上了他的男人的肉棒，试图停下身后的不自觉吸附却吸得更紧。

雷狮被这一下差点缴械投降，又一次轻拍了一下金的后背，接着大手游走在金被橙光泼洒的玉体，最后落在了金的玉茎上，用手心抚摸着手心里的嫩白，引得金呼吸一窒，身下不自觉地放松。

一次次地抽出进入都是一个循环，把雷狮的肉棒越送越深，最后顶在了最为柔软的一块穴肉上。

"咿一一…❤❤！"

金变得更加柔嫩的声音没有逃过雷狮的耳朵。

看来找到了好东西呢…

雷狮扶正金的软腰，大力地进出顶弄研磨着那块软肉。吸附在肉棒上的穴肉就像被沾上了胶水，带着一部分粉红随着肉棒进进出出的动作显露了一丝光泽。激情后出现的肠液加上精液被肉棒搅动，水声让金红着地眼眶里水蓝色的双眼带上了红心的形状，不管是触觉还是听觉都被情欲浸泡其中。

原来的疼痛感慢慢被快感替代，等他意识到的时候身体已经不是他能控制的了，自己的身体已经沦陷成了触觉的奴隶，不受控制地自己摆动腰肢吞吐着雷狮夸张的肉棒，嘴里的惊呼也变得柔软似水。

"唔……小鬼…做的不错。"

身上的人很满意的样子，深埋在他体内的肉柱又大了一圈，突如其来地扩张让已经软成一滩水的金倒吸一口凉气，吸入嘴里的都是房间里弥漫的甜香。

不等金回过神，雷狮熟练的动作已经让他连声音都没办法正常发出了。

"噫一一！❤❤雷…狮……哈…哈………"

"乖…我在。"

握紧金被束缚的双手，在金的呼唤和身下他身后的小嘴的招待下雷狮也差不多到极限了。再最后的几次吞吐后，他的唇磨蹭着金的耳郭，磁性的声音带着温柔和陶醉。

"金…一滴都不准漏出来。"

"…咦？……"

下一刻，被肉棒刺进最深处的金就失去了思考能力。娇弱的少年音从嘴里断断续续地流出，挑战着雷狮剩余的耐性。咬住一开始就烙印在金肩上的牙印惩罚着每一下都在勾引着他的后穴和娇喘，雷狮的欲望终于到了巅峰。

炙热的液体灼烧着金的穴肉，身后突如其来的感触让金忍不住缩紧了身后的穴肉。雷狮已经停下了动作，金后穴里缓缓溢出了白色的半透明液体是他在金身上留下的痕迹。

金……是他的。

终于得偿所愿的后穴让金慢慢放松，身体上的酥麻感也更加强烈。虚弱的他平躺在被汗液浸湿的床上，就像搁浅的鱼一样开合着的他的粉色唇瓣。正在要闭上眼睛休息一下的时候，魔鬼修长的双手又一次搭在了他的腰间。

"金…你觉得这样就能满足我吗？"

对着已经不止何时再次精神起来的小雷狮，几度挣扎的金又一次被雷狮拖了回来。

"雷狮…！！停下来……！！不……唔……！！"

这是金永远都不想再回想起的噩梦一样荒诞而又张狂的夜晚。

10

醒来的时候身体是几乎没有知觉的。动了动自己的手指都有些酸酸的。

为什么……没有力气……

强撑着支起自己的身体缓缓起身，感受到身后有什么东西正在慢慢离开自己的身体。夹紧了一下后就听到了身边的人迷迷糊糊的喘息声。

昨晚的疯狂后雷狮没有把肉棒从他的身体抽出来，精液被锁在了后穴，撑得他的肚子也有些不自然得涨起。

记起来一切的金捂住自己的脸僵在原地，只要他一动身后的穴肉就会自动吸附上雷狮的肉棒。一夜狂欢的他已经不想再体会一次这种感觉了，骨头都快散架了。

就这样羞耻得用手臂撑住身体定在原地，金进也不是退也不是，不管是哪一种都是对他的折磨。

不过也不用选就是了。

感受到身后的肉棒再次变硬，经过了一个晚上的金不会不明白是什么情况。低头就看到了眼前男人挑笑的目光，搂住他的腰身把金按回原位，另一只手在惊呼声里掐住了金已经被吻痕和牙印蹂躏过的红点上下玩弄。

"就这么留恋吗，小鬼。"

在肩头低语的恶劣男人在说这句话的时候开始缓缓进出着金的后穴，晨起的知觉还没完全恢复，酥酥麻麻的感觉让金忍不住嘤咛出声。

一直等到雷狮放过他的时候已经是几个小时后了。

天知道那天自己在浴室里处理身后的东西花了多长时间，连自己那天的落荒而逃都是狼狈地不行的。

第一次献给了一个男人，还是一个自己完全不认识的男人。如果可以他想把那天晚上忘记，不过对方并不这样想。

第二天甚至就来上实习学校找到了他。

从段长对他的态度上来看，雷狮绝对不是等闲之辈。对于危险已经本能警觉的金在雷狮眼里就是一直竖着毛的橘猫。

有调戏的价值。

"是希望我再帮你回味一次吗，金老师？"

"！！！"

对着明显的敌意雷狮并没有放在眼里，他的底牌会让对面倔强地反抗他的人缴械投降。

想到之后的日子，雷狮脸上的笑容就加深一分，金不祥的预感也更重了些。

"小鬼，如果你要这样看着我也无所谓。前提是…"

"你能见到你的姐姐平安回来。"

话音刚落，对面的人用力拍了一下桌子站了起来，因为身高问题只能够到他的胸前那部分的西装外套，拽着它不放手。

"你对我的姐姐做了什么？！？"

怒吼声里是难以遏制的愤怒，不过言语后的恐慌在文字游戏盛行的雷狮身边还是被他察觉到了。把狐假虎威的小猫爪扒下来，用力把对面的人拉入自己怀里，金的耳边是雷狮诱惑的低语。

"今晚乖乖跟着我的车走，我就放过她。"

虽然抢走自己的宝物是一件不错的事情，但是看着自己的宝物一步步沦为离开自己就无法生存的人更是一件让他安心的事情。

他要让金变成这样的存在。

无法守住宝物的人不是一个好的掠夺者，但偶尔这样的情趣也不是不可以。

只要金重视的人还在他的手里。

这次的计划是他留的后手，金的姐姐秋就业的地方就在自己父亲的子公司里，特地升了她的岗位，工作变忙秋也没办法及时去看望金。

这是威胁金和调教他的好时候。

"你是我的宝物，既然我雷狮看上了，就不可能放手。"

11

等到雷董事长见到金的时候，已经是半年后了。

雷狮调教金的事情被董事长注意到了。雷狮被调往了海外的子公司，被命令成为那边的企业管理员。金的姐姐也终于摆脱了工作的苦海，见到了平时电话里有气无力的弟弟。

可以说，在从董事长那里听说了这件事情之后，秋丢下了自己所有的工作，飙车回到了自己的弟弟家里。

秋不会忘记躺在还没干透的白色液体泼洒的床上一身红痕颤抖的宝贝弟弟，是遇到了怎样可怕的事情。

被约出来的金虽然有些憔悴，但是举手投足都展露着和少年的年龄与众不同的媚态，无神的双眼里是死寂的深海，眼睛也变成了暗紫，头发也挑染了几抹黑色。

"非常抱歉，金老师。"

比那个男人成熟一些的声音，即使是只有一点相似也让他忍不住颤抖。跟在金身边的金发女性轻轻揽住他，把他护在怀里。

"…董事长，你应该知道我想听到的不是这个。我想要听到的是那个混蛋…！"

双手无意识地收紧，他没想到自己的弟弟在自己工作的半年期间遭遇了这种事情。如果她知道的话……一定……！

握住她双手的是软弱无骨的小手，瓷娃娃一般的脸颊展开的笑颜是那样苍白无力，但是金明白，自己不能让姐姐担心。

他只有姐姐一个亲人了，如果再继续呆在这里，他的姐姐可能还会受到控制…

他明白雷狮不是会因为董事长这样的惩罚就收手的人。

"姐姐，我没事的，我现在…只想离开这里…"

面对弟弟的想法，秋紧紧回握住金的手，朝着董事长的方向点点头。

身为董事长手下的得力干将，董事长自然明白秋的意思。安排妥当了所有的事情后把姐弟两人送到了县区里，抹去了所有关于二人的资料和所在记录。

金久违地超过三天没有戴雷狮指定的紫色美瞳，头发的挑染也被他消去。吻痕和咬嗜的痕迹也变淡直到看不清。金不再摔碎自己房间里的镜子，现在这个样子反而让他不适应。

他走出来了，"他"还在雷狮的阴影里。

是他的心。

一直到安迷修出现。

阳光而又可靠的安迷修洗涤了他的世界，他的眼里才会充满了对方的一颦一笑，心里都是自己对他的思念和爱恋。

让他几乎快忘记了这个恶魔一一

雷狮。

低语着的魔鬼对他绽开明媚的笑容。

"金老师，好久不见了。"

颤抖的身体在告诉自己。

一切都将重蹈覆辙…

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！！！！总算可以不用一直被吞掉了！！！


End file.
